erins_total_magical_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Alliance
Throughout the show, many campers have made or joined an alliance to benefit themselves or to eliminate others. Alliances *'Alejandro's alliances:' Alejandro made several temporary alliances with the other contestants but eventually backstabbed them. His methods involve him pretending to help his fellow contestants with their problem but once they have their guard down, Alejandro will then make his move and eliminate them. In Total Drama World Tour, he made alliances with Tyler, Duncan and Heather while also pretends to help Cody, Courtney and DJ. In Total Drama All-Stars, he and Heather temporary team up though it is revealed that they are actually trying to get rid of the other. He also tries to form an alliance with Mike but found out that he is not what he seems in the next episode. *'Cameron's alliances:' Cameron has formed three alliances during his time on Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. His first alliance was with Mike, formed in A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste. Cameron promised Mike that he would help with his personalities if he helped him vote off Scott. The alliance tried voting off Scott in The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean, but they failed when Scott revealed he had the McLean-Brand Chris Head. The alliance broke off in Grand Chef Auto when Mike was eliminated. Cameron's second alliance was with Jo in Up, Up And Away In My Pitiful Balloon. Jo made sure Cameron did whatever he was told to do. However, Cameron didn't like this alliance and broke it up by eliminating Jo at the end episode. Cameron's final alliance was with Zoey in Eat, Puke and Be Wary. Cameron and Zoey teamed up to eliminate Scott, which they succeeded in that episode. They continued their alliance in The Enchanted Franken-Forest by teaming up to be the final two. However, Lightning ended up winning, breaking the alliance up. *'Chef Hatchet's alliances:' This includes the two separate alliances in Total Drama Action and Total Drama World Tour. Chef Hatchet approaches DJ about possibly forming an alliance. In exchange for toughening DJ up to make him a better contestant, DJ would give Chef half the prize money if he were to win. The alliance ends as DJ confesses to everyone about him and Chef teaming up in The Sand Witch Project, and then quits the show. The second alliance is with Blaineley, and is formed in Chinese Fake-Out. Blaineley, who had joined the competition in the previous episode, tells Chef that if he helps her and secretly gives her unfair advantages in the challenges, she will split some of her money with him if she wins. Chef is worried about forming another illegal alliance mainly due to the punishment he will receive if he is caught. But ultimately, he agrees to it, possibly due to Blaineley's flirting. Thus, he helps her in both the episode's challenges. However, they were soon discovered, and Blaineley is eliminated in that episode, ending the alliance. *[[Chris and Owen|'Chris' alliance']]:''' This alliance was formed by Chris before Rock n' Rule. Chris let Owen return after finding out that Owen's family is in debt due to buying a cheese cellar, but under one condition: sabotage the contestants. Unfortunately, Owen's guilty conscience does not help with his antagonistic ways, which in the end gets him fired, thus ending this alliance. There is a second alliance Chris makes with a contestant similarly to the original, this time with Ezekiel. In the episode I See London..., Chris cut a deal with Ezekiel: If he could avoid getting captured in the challenge, and in return, capture all of the contestants one-by-one, Ezekiel would be allowed to return to the game. Ezekiel failed to do this, however, when he was captured by Owen (and technically Noah), and Chris promptly had Chef throw Ezekiel off the plane. *Courtney and Gwen's alliance:' This alliance was formed in Broadway, Baby!. Despite Courtney and Gwen having a dislike for each other, they both hated Heather even more. Thus, Gwen offered to help Courtney eliminate Heather the first chance they'd get, to which Courtney eagerly agreed. The two became friends through this alliance, and often took part in teasing Heather about their ganging up on her, such as in Slap Slap Revolution. The alliance finally got its chance in The Am-AH-Zon Race, when Team Amazon lost the challenge and finally had the chance to eliminate Heather. Courtney and Gwen had to enlist the help of Sierra to secure a three-out-of-five majority vote against her, which Sierra reluctantly agreed to. Thus, Heather received the most votes and would've been eliminated, but Chris decided to suddenly declare it a fake elimination ceremony just to save Heather, who he likes. The alliance never got another chance, as it, along with Courtney and Gwen's friendship, was completely destroyed in Greece's Pieces, and afterwards they tried to form other alliances else to vote each other out. *'Courtney's first alliance:' This alliance was formed by Courtney in Crouching Courtney, Hidden Owen. She points out to Beth that the girls are outnumbered by the guys (two to three) and throughout the episode tries to get Beth to join the alliance. Courtney says that she will do anything to get Beth in an alliance with her, so she offers Beth snacks and does tasks for her, like cooking the poisonous fish. At the end of the episode Beth finally agrees to the alliance. In 2008: A Space Owen Courtney and Beth's alliance continues. But during the final space movie challenge, Courtney makes a questionable decision by deciding to do the challenge last. After it turns out that doing the challenge last would be worse. Courtney and Beth have a falling out for the rest of the episode and continue to argue with each other. In the end, they end the girls' alliance. *'Courtney's second alliance:' This alliance was formed in The EX-Files, and briefly hinted in Greece's Pieces. Following Courtney's devastation at Duncan dumping her for Gwen, she and Heather teamed up to eliminate Gwen and eventually Duncan. They constantly insulted Gwen throughout the episode in which it was formed, even making death threats against her for what she did and constantly vowing to see that their plan succeeded. They enlisted the help of Sierra, who also strongly disliked Gwen for her actions with Duncan, and saw her as an interference between her and Cody. The alliance was brought into question, however, when Courtney began throwing challenges in order to send Team Amazon to the Barf Bag Ceremony, so that Gwen could be eliminated. Heather disapproved of this, saying that winning was more important than losing Gwen. She wanted to remain true to the alliance due to her rivalry with Gwen, but ultimately turned on Courtney due to her getting sick of them losing because of her. She and Gwen voted for Courtney in Picnic at Hanging Dork, while Courtney and Sierra voted for Gwen. Cody voted for Sierra, resulting in a tie, thus forcing Gwen and Courtney to participate in a tie-breaker challenge. Courtney won, and Gwen was eliminated. With its sole target gone, the alliance was dissolved. *'Duncan and Heather's alliance:' In the Wawanakwa Gone Wild!, Duncan decides he needs an alliance so he teams up with Heather. Duncan tells Heather that he'll take them into the final two. When Heather gets paralyzed Duncan cleans the bathroom for her. This alliance seemingly only lasted one episode, but it was briefly mentioned by Heather in Are We There Yeti? when Duncan was eliminated. *'Gwen and Owen's alliance:' In the I Triple Dog Dare You! semi-final competition, Gwen decided to ally herself with Owen and asked him to help her take down Heather once and for all promising him half of her prize money if she wins or a box of donuts if Owen won. Owen agreed and gave half of his freebies to Gwen. It worked and Heather was finally eliminated from the competition as she could not complete a dare. .]] *'Heather's alliances:' Heather was the first contestant to make an alliance in Total Drama. Her plan was to take two other campers to try to attempt the final three. She chose Lindsay and Beth due to Lindsay's stupidity and Beth's desperation. Heather made it clear though that she is the leader of the group. She mostly abuses her role as such by making her alliance do stuff that involved nothing of the challenges. This caused Beth to quit her alliance. Later in the show, Izzy joins for unknown reasons, although quits soon afterward without much of a complaint from Heather. After the bike race though, Lindsay lost because of Heather and had to go off the island. It is revealed before Lindsay left though that Heather never really liked her or anyone who was in her alliance. Heather may have had another alliance with Harold in Total Drama Action, though with her elimination, it ended. Heather attempted to start up another alliance in Total Drama World Tour with Sierra. Though as of The Am-AH-Zon Race, when Sierra attempted to vote for Heather, it may have ended. .]] *'Jo's alliances:' Jo never officially formed a first alliance with Brick, but mentioned that he would do whatever she wanted and referred to him as a "peon," showing that she is confident in his loyalty. After Brick started standing up to her, Jo figured that Brick was becoming too strong and formed her first official alliance with Lightning and voted Brick out in A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste. After their alliance held strong until the merge, Jo noticed that Lightning was not listening to her and pondered if he had outlived his usefulness. After betraying him by pushing him towards Fang, the alliance was dissolved. Jo formed her next alliance with Cameron and was fighting for his loyalty with Lightning. After ridiculing him throughout the episode, Cameron betrayed Jo by voting her off alongside Lightning, ending their alliance. *'Justin's unofficial alliance:' In Beach Blanket Bogus, Justin admits in the confessional that he will try to manipulate Beth's feelings and use her to make it to the finals. This may also involve Lindsay and Owen. However, this alliance never took hold, since the girls were able to break their obsession with Justin before he wanted to use them. This alliance was never considered official, but they influenced the outcomes and eliminations of Total Drama Action. *'Leshawna's alliance:' This is an alliance in Total Drama Action. Leshawna asks Duncan and Harold to be in an alliance with her in the episode One Flu Over the Cuckoos. Harold refused to join an alliance with Duncan, claiming he's a "worthless punk," though he admitted that, if Duncan were not to be in the alliance, he would agree to join. Duncan just laughs at the idea and jokes about it, angering Leshawna. Leshawna's motivation for forming this alliance is to "keep Heather off her back," as Leshawna's only other defenses against Heather were Bridgette and Gwen, who were both eliminated in past episodes. With Heather eliminated in Million Dollar Babies, Leshawna tried again to form an alliance between the three in Dial M for Merger, but with a new motivation: To make it to the final three. Harold and Duncan still refused to work together until Leshawna told them to cooperate just to get closer to the million dollar prize. Harold and Duncan reluctantly form the alliance with Leshawna. This alliance ends quickly with Leshawna's elimination in the next episode, courtesy of the second guys' alliance. *'Mal's unofficial alliances: Mal made a few alliances in Total Drama All-Stars, though almost all of them are extremely short-lived. In You Regatta Be Kidding Me he seemingly accepted Cameron and Zoey's proposition for an alliance, but did not participate in their allegiance, with the exception of saving Zoey in order to keep his cover from being blown. In the same episode he meets with Alejandro in private and offers to form an alliance with him, Alejandro is very surprised by this, but accepts because he likes the unexpectedness. In Zeek And Ye Shall Find Mal aligns with Cameron, while secretly manipulating him and plotting his downfall. He coaxes Cameron into breaking apart Courtney and Scott's relationship, by having Cameron kiss Courtney. Having achieved this, he happily abandons Cameron when he falls down a hole and is left hanging. However by this stage Alejandro had found out the truth about Mal, and no longer allied with him. In The Obsta-Kill Kourse, Alejandro confronts Mal and officially ends their alliance by attempting to threatening him using a DVD full of incriminating footage, however he is overpowered by Mal who crushes his wrist. In this episode Mal allies with Zoey, continuously sabotaging the competition to help her get ahead, while turning everyone against Alejandro and thwarting all of his attempts to warn the others. In the final part of the challenge that involved ziplining, Mal sacrifices himself to destroy Alejandro's chances of wining and ensure Zoey's victory. Mal's plan works and that very night Alejandro is eliminated, but not before he gives Zoey an encrypted message as a warning. In Sundae Muddy Sundae, Mal once again allies with Zoey, and sabotages the challenge throughout the episode to once again secure Zoey's victory, so that he can return to the Spa Hotel and search for Alejandro's DVD, however his plan backfires when Chris only allows Zoey to stay in the hotel. In The Bold and the Booty-ful, Zoey finally finds Alejandro's DVD and discover the truth about Mal, although she doesn't openly reveal it Mal becomes aware that her trust in him is waning. As a result he takes additional measures and allies with Scott, offering to help him with obtaining the gem from Fang in exchange for Scott taking him to the finale. Though both of them reveal in the finale that they're actually using each other. While Mal initially appears to aid Scott, his sadistic nature makes him unable to resist the temptation to cause Scott pain. The end result leaves Scott battered and bruised by Fang, thanks to Mal ensuring him in his own trap. Afterwards he brings the wounded Scott over to Chris as a substitute for the treasure he was supposed to bring, to which Chris allows it. At the end of the episode, Scott is finally able to see Mal's true intent and warns Zoey about it. Zoey thanks Scott, but reveals she is fully aware of Mal's true self. In The Final Wreck-ening, Zoey finally breaks all remnants of her alliance with Mal by confronting him about his true identity, ending his final alliance. *First guys' alliance:' After realizing that there are more girls than boys, Duncan has Owen, Geoff and DJ join a guys only alliance. He decided to have all of them vote off Bridgette since she is the most athletic of the girls left, and would have likely made it far. Since Geoff has a crush on her, Geoff didn't vote her off, resulting in the guys hanging Geoff upside down from a tree, and, eventually his elimination at the hands of Duncan, Owen, and Heather in Trial by Tri-Armed Triathlon. *'Second guys' alliance:' This alliance is formed by Justin in Super Hero-ld. Once he points out that the guys are outnumbered, four to three, he convinces Harold and Duncan to form an alliance with him. They are responsible for the elimination of Leshawna, and is no longer in effect since both Justin and Harold are eliminated as of 2008: A Space Owen. .]] *'Sky and Sugar's alliance''': Sky and Sugar form an alliance in Sky Fall, after Sky realizes they were up against Jasmine and Shawn, whose affection towards each other spelled trouble for her. Sugar happily agrees to her proposal; however, Sky immediately lays down the condition that Sugar would not cheat during the alliance. During the challenge, the two help each other out, with Sky dragging Sugar up Mt. Chrismore, while Sugar saves Sky from a cave full of bear robots by passing gas. However, Sugar later betrays Sky by ticking her and then pushing her off a cliff, thereby breaking the alliance. Trivia *Noah, Eva, Katie, Sadie, and Trent are the only veteran contestants so far to have never been in an alliance. *The only alliances in the Total Drama series that were mentioned, but never actually formed, were Heather's third alliance (with Sierra) and Sugar's first alliance (with Shawn). *Justin is the only contestant to lead two alliances at the same time. Category:Alliances Category:Game elements